


Love at Midnight

by chaoslewder



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoslewder/pseuds/chaoslewder
Summary: Gran comes down to the Grandcypher kitchen for a midnight snack, but little does he know that he's in for a much more filling experience.





	Love at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> "this is the fucking plague"  
>  _\- viv_
> 
> "FHDHSJFJDJFJDBA AGAHAHHAHAHAHHFSVHSICJKSV IM LAGUHSHFIF"  
>  _\- cham_
> 
> "JOOLZ WHA TEFYCK"  
>  _\- rayne_

The clock on the wall chimed twelve times, as Gran quietly descended down the stairs that led to the Grandcypher's kitchen.

The young skyfaring captain had decided to partake in a quick midnight snack before bed, as he was too hungry to fall asleep.

He would have never imagined what was awaiting him in the depths of the kitchen.

Gran's descent soon ended at the galley floor, and he travelled cautiously across the tiles with one hand on the wall. His fingers slid across the smooth wood, searching for the light switch that would allow him to indulge in his midnight feast.

His hand finally bumped upon the switch, and with a flick of a finger, the spacious kitchen lit up and revealed a nightmarish scene fresh out of the deepest depths of hell.

Elmott screeched, the light was too strong.

The redhead erune could feel his retinas burning up slowly as gran looked down on him with a horrified look etched into his face. He had been out the night before, taking pleasure in the act of bareass hunting, feeling the flesh of the wild deer he had been tracking sliding down his gullet. The blood and scent of the animal was still on him, fitting in snugly with his the natural grease his body produced. The hunt made Elmott feel alive, shredding apart the flesh, tearing open the lungs, burning the bones ; it was truly orgasmic. He had only recently been enlightened to this experience after an accident involving Krugne, but every second felt like heaven, like he could let himself be enveloped by the feeling of his pure animal instinct taking over, and yet every time he came back. His sliver of remaining humanoid reasoning never let him go over and become one with the forest.

His brief moment of contemplation ended and he was faced with reality. Elmott was dirty and bloody, the mass forming his body was sliding on the once clean kitchen floor of the grancypher and a deep squelching was escaping his joint. Hunched over the garbage bin like a raccoon on meth, his hands digged deeper and deeper for the macaroni leftovers that went bad a week ago. The light made him want to press his entire head in the soothing moistness of the food, and so he did.

 _juices_ were covering his bareass body on the kitchen floor while macaroni got everywhere in his ears, hair and orifices.

And after the initial shock faded away, Gran realised he was rock hard from what he was seeing.

Gran decided, he wanted his snack to be thick milk today

"E...Elmott? What are you doing?" Gran timidly whispered. The lightbulbs started to flicker ominously as Gran slowly walked across the kitchen floor, taking care to avoid slipping on the rotten macaroni splattered everywhere. He tried to ignore the rising tent in his pants, heart pounding from fear...and possibly excitement.

"SKRAAAAH!" Elmott leapt nimbly off the trash can, opening his blood-and-macaroni-streaked maw to hiss at Gran with all the primal fury of an angry koala in mating season (if you don’t know what that sounds like look it up on youtube). "sskrrraa pop pop" He spat at Gran, his bestial blood stirred far too much for the intricacies of human language to return to his brain.

At last Gran’s magnum dong could not be restrained any longer and the buttons of his brown pants popped off like bullets, unleashing the raging meat rod within. He simply looked at Elmott, and two of them understood, at once, that this kitchen would now become not a scene of carnage…….but one of lust

The greasy redhead stared at the magnificent boner before him and uttered a “wrow” of approval, and settled into a less aggressive stance. While scratching his head with his foot, Elmott wondered if Gran would appreciate a mating dance.

Elmott raised his tail butt plug in apprehension and sniffed the air, smelled the musky lusty pheromones emanating from danchou and suddenly got **ROCK FUCKING HARD** and his ass started lubricating itself like an (U MEAN IN OMEGAVERSE ? ? (an omegaverse)) omegaverse, recognizing Gran as his one and true Alpha. (A/N: Elmo’s a bottom bitch omega, he’s such a bottom that even a carbuncle could top him like in that one doujin)

WOW tho tbh elmott would fuck anything with fire on it

Maybe that’s how he lost his tail, tried to get fire in his ass and went to ER

No bulge too smh

“Schlap, schlap” Gran slapped ELmotts naked ass, causing droplets of grease to fly through the air. “You like that you big boy?” he said huskily.

“Y-yes daddy gran KYAAAAA” cried out elmott like a hentai anime girl. “Don;t forget the barbeque sauce daddy” Elmott pulled a bottle of Sweet Baby Rays out from the nearby pantry and chugged it

wHAT THE FU CK JOOLZ

and then gran sticked his thingy into elmo’s you-know-what and they did it for the first time by the tree  
  
What tree this is the kitchen

oH YE A who cares immortal gran was cryin in the toilet when everyone showed up and gave him a pep talk

The pep talk was a safe sex talk cuz gran caught rabies from elmo, he has 1 week to live

LUDICROUS

Gran woke up from his coma after dying (uh when did he die) in his dream. He saw Elmott sitting next to his bed and screamed.

THE END

U GONNA END THIS LIKE THIS

YES

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with aeon in google docs. i must credit the ingenious "bareass hunting" part to them for it was what started this entire mess. rayne was also there but mostly just writing the occasional "what the fuck". and thank you, cham, for drawing the perfect illustration to go with this story.


End file.
